Double Date
by Ms.K216
Summary: What will happen when Zuko and Azula decide to go on a double date? Pairings: Azula&Chan and Zutara


**A/N: Okay, just putting it out there this is an AU where Azula is nice and she and Zuko get along. This has Zutara in it, be warned.**

**Azula's POV:**

"Zuko come on! We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs as I stood in front of the mirror by the door trying for the fifth time to get my topknot right. I frowned when I saw how it looked.

"Leave it alone." Zuko sighed as he came downstairs and walked over to me. "You look nice, your hair is fine."

"This is only my second date Zuko! I have to be perfect!" I pulled my hair down again. We were supposed to meet Katara and Chan for dinner in 20 minutes and I was incredibly nervous.

"If he doesn't like you when you're not perfect he isn't worth your time Zula." Zuko took my brush from me and ran it through my hair, pulling half of it into a little bun and tying it in place, to my surprise it actually looked pretty.

"Who knew you could do hair? I mean you'd never guess from the way yours looks." I picked up a strand of his unruly hair, he swatted my hand away.

"Let's go!" My brother grumbled. I followed him outside, walking with him down the street from our beach house to the restaurant we were supposed to meet up at. Once we got there Zuko went up to the hostess to ask for our table. I scanned the room to see if Chan was here yet, my stomach was in knots.

"Right this way Princess." The hostess smiled cheerily, waiting for me to follow her and my brother to the table. We sat down across from one another and she left us alone with four menus.

"Zuko… I'm nervous. What if Chan doesn't really like me?"

"Well, it looks like there's nothing you can do now." Zuko laughed. Chan came up behind me and kissed my cheek, handing me a flower.

"Nice to meet you Prince Zuko." He held his hand out for Zuko to shake.

"The pleasure is mine." Zuko grinned. "We're friends now. I hope it stays that way." Zuko looked to me pointedly, telling Chan that there would be consequences if he betrayed me in any way.

"Of course." He smiled, blushing slightly before sliding into the bench next to me. "You look nice. I like your hair like that."

"Thanks Chan!" I laughed, taking Ty Lee's advice. "You're looking sharp yourself." I laughed again nervously, looking to my brother for help. He shook his head, leaving me to my own defenses, I scowled at him, he'd pay for this later.

"So where's your date Zuko?" Chan asked, making an effort to include Zuko in the conversation.

"My girlfriend should be here any second." Zuko smiled. I rolled my eyes, he was throwing the 'girlfriend' word around again, ever since he'd made his affections for Katara official, he'd been unbearably sappy.

"Katara's a waterbender." I stated, trying to casually warn Chan that Zuko didn't care much for Fire Nation traditions.

"Dating outside your element… that's brave for a prince."

"Oh really?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at Chan. I shook my head.

"Zuzu…" My brother silenced me by getting up from the table and walking halfway across the dining room.

"Katara!" He held his arms out for her and she ran over to him, hugging him tight before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Although it was sort of gross to see my big brother kissing a girl, I was also jealous that I'd never been kissed before, I turned to look at Chan. He quickly turned away to look at his menu. I bit my lip awkwardly.

"Hi Azula! Nice to meet you Chan." Katara smiled, slipping into the booth before Zuko sat down. Chan seemed surprised by how comfortable Katara and Zuko were together.

"So you're a waterbender?" Chan asked, I shook my head when I saw Zuko's irritated look.

"Yes. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." While Katara explained her story to Chan, Zuko and I had a silent conversation, so far he was unimpressed with my choice in men.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" The friendly waitress from earlier smiled to us. I rolled my eyes, there was no way she could be happy waiting on people all day long, I know I wouldn't be.

"We are ready peasant. Do not mess up our order."

"Azula…" Chan looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head and I frowned. Katara had the same shocked look on her face and Zuko just shook his head at me. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry about her. Apparently, I need to have someone brush her up on manners." Zuko apologized to the girl and the others gave their orders, I crossed my arms and pouted, telling her to give me whatever Zuko ordered. I wasn't having very much fun on this double date. Zuko ruins everything.

"So Azula, how did you and Chan meet?" Katara asked innocently. I cringed… this was the one thing that I refused to tell my brother.

"Yeah Azula. Do tell." Zuko rested his elbow on the table propping his head up for the story I was going to tell.

"Oh, Azula and I met at my house party last week." Chan volunteered. I couldn't speak, Zuko turned to look at me.

"Oh did she?" He smiled. "That sounds like fun." He was lying through his teeth, he'd specifically told me I wasn't allowed to go to that party because there would be drinking and I was too young. Chan caught my mortified look and frowned.

"If you guys will excuse me I'm just going to run to the men's room for a minute." Chan climbed out of the booth and instead of going to the bathroom he went outside.

"Look what you did!" I screamed at my brother, earning a few stares from the other diners.

"What I did?! I specifically told you not to go to that party! You disobeyed me!"

"Zuzu…" Katara rested a hand on my brother's arm. "She's young and this is her first crush… maybe you could go a little easier on her. Sokka went easy on you didn't he?" She smiled sweetly, he didn't seem to buy it. "Oh come on. Please? For me?" She leaned over and kissed his scarred cheek, I watched Zuko melt.

"Well… maybe you're right Katara. I'm sorry I scared Chan off Azula."

"It's okay. My little peasant comment probably didn't help either. Now if you'll excuse me." I got up, following Chan outside to the outdoor dining area. "There you are." I found him at the end of the balcony looking out at the sunset over the ocean.

"Oh, hey Azula." He smiled over to me like nothing was wrong.

"Chan, about what happened in there…" I started, he cut me off.

"You're a princess, you have needs." He laughed. "Besides, Zuko's just being your brother, I respect that." He put his arm around me. "Don't worry, I still like you."

"I like you too Chan…" I rested my head on his shoulder, it felt nice to have someone want me. "Look at all the colors." I smiled, looking out at the sunset.

"It's perfect." He smiled down at me, all traces of our awkward dinner conversation were gone. It was just the two of us now.

"This right here, the two of us watching the sunset, that's what's perfect." I blushed, I'd never heard girlier words cross my lips.

"No." Chan turned to face me, sweeping my hair behind my ear before pulling me close and kissing me. I was surprised at first, but slowly relaxed and found myself really enjoying the kiss. "Now that was perfect."

"Chan…" I smiled. He took my hand.

"Come on… let's get back to dinner before your brother gets worried."


End file.
